Wildlife feeders are frequently used by hunters or observers of game such as deer to attract wildlife to a selected area for hunting or observation. A conventional wildlife feeder may include a generally cylindrical feed receptacle having a receptacle interior for containing feed pellets. The feed receptacle may be fitted with tripod legs which are adapted to support the feed receptacle above the ground. A funnel-shaped feed dispensing hopper extends from the bottom of the feed receptacle. A feed dispensing mechanism may include a timer which can be set to periodically dispense the feed pellets from the feed receptacle and feed dispensing hopper onto the ground at timed intervals.
Under some circumstances, the feed pellets may have a tendency to become clumped or aggregated in the feed receptacle and the feed dispensing hopper, particularly if bark, leaves and other extraneous material is present in the feed. Clumping of the feed pellets may hinder dispensing of the pellets from the wildlife feeder.
Accordingly, a pellet dispersing blade assembly which breaks up clumped or aggregated feed pellets in a wildlife feeder for dispensing or broadcasting of the feed pellets from the feeder may be desirable for some applications.